wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Jacqui Dunn
Adelaide, South Australia, Australia |Row 4 title = Club |Row 4 info = Australian Institute of Sport |Row 5 title = Coach(es) |Row 5 info = Gui Ping Wang, Yang Qing Hua |Row 6 title = Current status |Row 6 info = Retired}} Jacqueline "Jacqui" Dunn (born 5 March 1984 in Adelaide, Southern Australia) is a former Australian artistic gymnast. She is the 2003 World team bronze medalist, 2002 Commonwealth Games team gold medalist and 2001 Australian National all-around Championships. Dunn began gymnastics in 1990 in Adelaide. In 1997 Dunn and her mother moved to Canberra to train at the Australian Institute of Sport as a scholarship recipitent. Her favorite event is the uneven bars. Junior Career 1998 Dunn began competing as a junior elite in 1998. She competed in the Australian Junior National Championships but did not have a successful showing. She placed 4th with her team, 15th all-around, 6th on vault, 19th on uneven bars, 21st on balance beam and 25th on floor exercise. Senior Career 1999 Dunn began her senior elite career in 1999, though she competed at the Junior Japan meet. In Japan, she placed 12th in the all-around and 2nd on uneven bars. Later in the year at the Australian National Championships she competed in the senior division and placed 9th in the all-around and on balance beam, 16th on vault, 5th on uneven bars and 6th on floor exercise. Later that year she made the Australian World Championships team. Here, Jacqui competed on uneven bars, balance beam and floor exercise and helped her team to a 5th place finish in the team finals. She did not qualify to any individual event finals. 2000 Dunn earned two silver medals at the Australian National Championships, one on uneven bars and one on balance beam. She compted in international competitions on four occasions. Despite competing at Olympic Trials Dunn was not selected for the Australian team. 2001 Dunn became the Australian all-around National Champion. At this event she also won gold medals on uneven bars, balance beam and floor exercise as well as a bronze medal on vault. She was named to the Australian team for the East Asian Games where she helped her team win a bronze medal, as well as to the Goodwill Games Team. Later in the year, she made her second World Team. This time, she placed 7th with her team but qualified to the all-around final where she placed 29th and the uneven bars final where she placed 6th. 2002 Dunn did not have as successful of a national championships as the year before. She placed 3rd in the all-around and on vault and 2nd on uneven bars and balance beam. She represented Australia at the Pacific Alliance meet where she placed 2nd with her team and on balance beam, 5th in the all-around, 3rd on uneven bars. Dunn competed at the Cottbus World Cup where she won a silver medal on uneven bars and later the World Cup Final where she also earned a silver medal on uneven bars. Dunn was named to the Australian Commonwealth Games team. Here she helped her team win the team gold medal and won an individual bronze medal on balance beam. 2003 Dunn competed at Australian National Championships where she placed 7th in the all-around and 2nd on uneven bars. She was named to her third World team. Dunn competed on uneven bars and balance beam to help Australia earn a team bronze medal. Medal Count Floor Music '1998 '- "The Mask" '2000-2001 - '"Kalinka" Category:Australian gymnast Category:Retired from elite